


Spinning

by OMGitsgreen



Series: The Tales and Dreams of Dragons [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, The Four Dragons being brothers, and i love them, and that is why I torture them, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was lucky, Shin-ah thought. After all, having such a caring family couldn’t be anything but wonderful lucky thing." Shin-ah deals with things the way he was always meant to, with his family and brothers looking out for him. Birthday fic for Shin-ah, happy birthday my dear child!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Shin-ah, my very precious hot son. I would have planned something, but I’ve been very busy so I just finished up a drabble idea that is Shin-ah-centric since I’ve sort of addressed a Shin-ah birthday scenerio with my drabble First Kiss. So instead, I just wrote a Shin-ah drabble focusing on the Four Dragon Dorks and their older brother-ness. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Discussion of Panic Attacks and Sleep Paralysis

It always came on quickly.

Shin-ah did not really know how to describe it, but it had been happening for as long as he could remember. Sometimes it was brought on by certain things, other times seemingly out of the blue. But the sensation was something that Shin-ah would never forget. His heart would pound in his chest so loudly and heavily that he could feel it rattling his skull and as if it would burst out of his ribs, his stomach twisted as if someone had reached down his throat and pulled and wrenched his guts, he would be cold, so cold he began to shake and tremble and sweat would trickle between his shoulder blades as memories assaulted him

and then he was gone. 

Where he went he couldn’t really describe, but he would be gone. Everything would become too large and too small, his perspective would shift, everything would feel so distant and Shin-ah just was no longer there. Shin-ah remembered hunting rabbits and deer and watching them stand still as stone, and Shin-ah thought that had been a good way to think about it. He went somewhere inside, only for a little while until danger had passed, his body still on alert, and then he emerged, more than likely standing exactly as he had been when it started. It happened sometimes when he had bad nightmares too, his body refused to move, a weight so terrible crushed his lungs and left him in a state of panic as dark claws reached from the shadows to kill him—until it passed. It wasn’t a pleasant sensation by any means, but when the whole council of elders bore down on him or when the feeling of bloodlust attempted to grab him, it took him, and then when everything was over he just came back even if it left him feeling shaky and ill for hours. In some ways Shin-ah thought it was helpful. It was an inconvenience, but like most things Shin-ah just accepted it as the way of his life and carried on.

Shin-ah had only had one bad one on his journey so far, with the bandits, but Yona had pulled him out from it before it had gotten bad. He woke up with the weight on his chest and frozen in his place sometimes, but those episodes bothered no one. Shin-ah had been very pleased, because sometimes the worry of those moments would buzz in his mind, but being around his friends had calmed much of it down. So it caught him at a very bad time, when an episode came on suddenly in the middle of the day.

He hadn’t felt good that entire day, perhaps slightly shaky and a bit off. But Shin-ah had pushed through and had been doing laundry, when he felt the beginnings. Suddenly his breath was whistling through his lungs but filling nothing, dread gripped him by the shoulders itself claws digging into his skin and making the clothing he had been holding slip out of his trembling hands. He pitched forward, suddenly kneeling in the mud, his fingers digging in as he braced himself as waves of fear swelled and crashed into him, blood pulsing in his ears blood blood blood—

“Shin-ah?! Shin-ah what’s wrong?!” A panicked voice came from the edge a light glimmering at the edge of his consciousness, but he was only seeing the bone and muscles in his hand, the spider spinning its web miles away, spinning out, spinning until everything was a swirl of motion and color and—

 

 

 

 

 

The world of rain was thrumming alive and cold and wet. Everything was still in that world of rain, corpses, the sky. He was drenched, he was slipping, there was nothing…

And then he could breathe, wiggle his fingers a little. Inch by inch he reclaimed his body, found himself folded over his knees, arms braced on the ground.

“What the hell was that?!” Jaeha’s voice demanded, his voice containing an edge of panic that Shin-ah didn’t recognize. “I thought he was dying!”

“Jaeha, do not get upset!” Kija scolded, and Shin-ah finally registered him sitting beside Shin-ah. “Shin-ah isn’t feeling well right now. But at least now you can imagine how we all felt when you went off and pulled your little stunt!”

Oh yes, Shin-ah definitely didn’t feel good. He was scared that if he moved he might throw up, and he desperately didn’t want to throw up. His vision still hadn’t settled right, his heart hadn’t calmed down all the way.

“Seiryuu,” Zeno’s hand, touched his back, rubbing it gently. The touch jolted Shin-ah, but not too terribly. “Seiryuu are you okay? Zeno can go get Yun.”

“Good idea, Zeno,” Kija said solemnly,

“Zeno is on it!” Zeno said, before Shin-ah shook his head, pausing him. Yun had enough going on, and all Shin-ah needed to do was lay down, though he still hadn’t quite summoned the strength of his legs yet. Shin-ah felt Jaeha kneel beside him like Kija had, but still couldn’t look because every time he did his vision shifted dizzyingly.

“Shin-ah, you don’t have to worry, your big brothers are here,” Kija’s told him, his hand replacing Zeno’s.

“You should tell us when you aren’t feeling good, otherwise you scare us half to death,” Jaeha sighed.

“…sorry,” Shin-ah rasped.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Kija told him firmly. “Would you be okay with us helping you up?”

“You could lift him up yourself,” Jaeha pointed out with a scoff.

“Hush,” Kija sighed.

“Don’t mind Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu, he’s still recovering from his little scare,” Zeno joked light heartedly, and Shin-ah felt a gentle pat on his head. When Shin-ah nodded, he felt Kija and Jaeha hook their arms under his and help lift him up and steady him. His legs were still unsteady, but he finally felt as if he regained his bearings as he was helped a few steps.

When he opened his eyes he glanced at Zeno’s wild gold mane before, obviously feeling his gaze, Zeno turned around and smiled as he continued to walk backwards.

“Seiryuu is a good boy, and is lucky to have such caring big brothers!” Zeno chirped.

“Oh go stuff it, old man,” Jaeha sighed, a tired but relieved smile gracing his lips. “Shin-ah will be lucky, Yona will probably be nursing him all the rest of the day. I’m slightly jealous.”

“Don’t you dare be so unsightly,” Kija snapped back at him with no heat.

He was lucky, Shin-ah thought. After all, having such a caring family couldn’t be anything but wonderful lucky thing.


End file.
